


This Is Home

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adulthood, Adulthood sucks, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Nyotalia, in which I accidentally gave Greece depressioni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Feeling at home, feeling at ease isn't something Heracles could never quite grasp but he thinks that's okay so long as she is with him.





	This Is Home

There was always a disconnect with Heracles, the ever listless man who doesn’t know who exactly he is anymore. There was a time, in his childhood, where he had felt at ease with himself and so sure about his future. But those times are long gone, and he’s stuck somewhere between being a disillusioned adult and an adolescent who is chasing after something he cannot quite reach. Whatever it was, was always just at his fingertips, right at his reach but he could never quite touch.

 

It had left him frustrated, and made him feel so isolated from his peers. They all have moved on from their little neighborhood in a large, bustling city. They’re all making names for themselves, and he’s in a little apartment in the same shitty, bustling city with two cats. Heracles always feels displaced amongst the people, even among his co-workers at some restaurant and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

 

Heracles rolls over onto his other side to face the person sleeping next to him. Her black hair is splayed over her face, and mouth open as she softly breathes. They had met through a mutual, and he was drawn in by her sweet, calm personality. Most women he had met preferred men who were outgoing, or were outgoing themselves and always drained him of his energy very quickly. She had been receptive to his advances, kindly taking in the bundle flowers he’d buy her or accepting little stuffed toys. He tried  _ everything _ to get her approval, to gain her interest and somehow, it worked.

 

They spent countless hours at each others apartments, and spending time over lunch and dinner talking about the different possibilities of life. There were so many things they agreed on, and for once in his adulthood,  _ life _ was brought back to him. There was a little bit of ease in his unsteady life. Sakura’s smile brings thrill to him, and for that, Heracles is grateful.

 

He reaches out, breaking the small space between them and gently touches her soft cheek with the pad of his thumb.  _ She’s so perfect _ , and he wonders what she’s doing with a man like him. He’s not rich, he’s barely even popular and he works as a waiter at a restaurant. Sakura has a future ahead of her, she’s studying to be a translator, and in something for political science. She’s super smart, and super sweet (even if her interest in things such as anime and manga is a little odd to him).

 

Her hand reaches up and touches his as her beautiful brown eyes slowly open to stare into his own green ones. A small smile crosses her lips.

 

“Good morning.” she murmurs, sleepily.

 

And Heracles finally understands what  _ home _ feels like.


End file.
